The present invention relates, in general, to a drive apparatus for a multi-shaft extruder rotating in a same direction.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Conventional multi-screw extruders normally include a drive motor, a step-down gear mechanism to decrease the speed of the drive motor, and a distribution gear mechanism to transfer the power of the drive motor to the extruder screws. These extruder constructions have many drawbacks because they require much space and are bulky and are cost-intensive.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved drive apparatus for a multi-shaft extruder rotating in a same direction to obviate prior art shortcomings and to require little space while being simple in construction and yet reliable in operation.